Seki ocaso rojo atardecer
by iza.21.2110
Summary: Vuelvo a "nacer" Hace ya algunos años he estado enferma desahuciada ,pero hoy me dijeron que moriría …. No quiero morir aun no he visto lo que hay en el exterior a esta habitación, donde he pasado mi vida encerrada sin poder ver un atardecer, en esta prisión blanca…
1. Capítulo 1 Vuelvo a nacer

_Seki ocaso /rojo atardecer /_

_Capitulo 1: _

_ Vuelvo a "nacer"_

**Hace ya algunos años he estado enferma desahuciada ,pero hoy me dijeron que moriría ….**

**No quiero morir aun no he visto lo que hay en el exterior a esta habitación, donde he pasado mi vida encerrada sin poder ver un atardecer, en esta prisión blanca…**

**Noo definitivamente quiero este final..**

**Quiero ver un atardecer antes de morir, quiero ver al sol ocultarse por el horizonte y ver llegar a la luna y a las estrellas **

…**.**

**Quiero, demasiadas cosas antes de mi final….**

**Aun no conozco el amor… no he visto a mis padres des de ese día , cuando era pequeña…. Me dijeron … /sollozos / .. Que ese día cruel donde mi vida se lleno de oscuridad no sobrevivieron a esa bestia de ojos carmesí y colmillos afilados …**

**Aaa aun no lo creo no puedo creer en mitos, porque esos horribles recuerdos vienen a mi mente ….. Como es que existen los VAMPIROS…**

**Esas bestias cuya comida es la sangre… su favorita la de los humanos…**

**El saber que están haya fuera y que pueden comerme … (traga saliva ) no porque /sollozos / pero hoy moriré así que ya no importa saldré de este lugar a toda costa para ver el exterior …..**

**Me pare de la cama me quite la bata blanca abrí un ropero a mi derecha y encontré un vestido y unos zapatos el vestido era negro con lindos encajes en la parte superior de color rojo… que rayos porque hay algo así , era justo mi talla así que me lo puse y me puse los zapatos que eran rojos como la sangre , corte mi cabello para que no me reconocieran… me dolió yo amaba mi cabello …**

…**Salí con cuidado de mi habitación ….**

**Salí del hospital sin novedades eran las 5 empunto corrí asta el mirador que estaba serca del hospital para observar al sol esconderse con el se iría mi vida también así que con lagrimas en mis ojos color azul observe hasta que se puso todo oscuro … faltaban 5 minutos para la media noche cuando mi corazón empezó a doler cada vez más intenso cuando, estaba a punto de desmayarme sentí que algo me atrapo y mordió mi cuello succionando mi sangre … después de que retiro sus colmillos de mi piel e empecé a sentir como si mi sangre hirviera solo puede ver unos ojos color carmesí que se volvían azules y perdí la conciencia por completo…**

"_Sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer"_


	2. Capítulo 2 soy un vampiro

**0ola como podrán notarlo soy nueva amm espero que les guste mi historia aquí les traigo el cap. 2 no di descripción de los personajes se irá revelando en cada capitulo **

**Y por ultimo por desgracia vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Empecé a sentir como si mi sangre hirviera solo puede ver unos ojos color carmesí que se volvían azules y perdí la conciencia por completo…**

"_Sentí como si hubiera vuelto a nacer"_

Capitulo 2: soy un vampiro

**No podía distinguir nada mi vista estaba toda borrosa solo escuchaba una discusión**

**Meiko: Hijo quien esta muchacha..!**

**Len : Madre ella es mi esposa**

**Meiko :Que estás loco tu ya estas comprometido con la noble luka**

**Len : No madre e escogido ya no puedes hacer nada ella ha bebido mi sangre y yo la de ella **

**Meiko :Que como pudiste hacer eso len sabes que tu deber es cazarte con una noble**

**Len :No madre mi deber es cazar me con la persona que yo elija a demás le salve la vida**

**Meiko :Que quieres decir con eso**

**Len :Ella estaba a punto de morir cuando la convertí**

**Meiko: Espera ella era humana?""!**

**Len : Sii (agacha la cabeza)**

**Meiko: Que has hecho ¡!**

**Len: Madre ella iba a morir cuando la encontré su sangre llamo mi atención… ese dulce olor no dude en morderla y probarla, a hora ella es mía y no puedes hacer nada.**

**meiko: Umm tengo un hijo necio , está bien ya no se puede hacer nada, tendré que romper tu compromiso luka-san, se enojara mucho en fin y como se llama.**

**len: gracias madre**

**Rin : Aa donde estoy **

**Len : eee**

**Meiko: ya despertaste hija**

**Rin:etto eee hija ? quienes son ustedes**

**Len: 0ola soy len-kun tu a ora eres mi esposa **

**Rin: Que como que esposa ( aaa por que me duele el cuello ) /se desmaya/**

**Len: se desmayo la llevare a mi habitación**

**Meiko: aaaii len que voy hacer contigo **

**Len : jeje no lose madre **

**Meiko: no quiero saber cuándo se entere tu padre**

**Len:/escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo/ aaii no me lo recuerdes.**

_LEN PDV_

Levante a mi pequeña dama del sofá para llevarla a mi habitación no había notado lo linda que era su cabello rubio, su piel blanca, esas pecas en sus mejillas era woo me quede impactado por su belleza…

Llegue a mi cuarto, la puse con cuidado en mi cama que ahora sería nuestra cama, le quite los zapatos y me metí a bañarme…

Llene la tina con agua caliente, me quite la ropa y me metí en ella me puse a reflexionar que pasara cuando despierte cual será su reacción… oo que pasara…

Fin del PDV

RIN PDV

Aaa me duele la cabeza... umm que paso donde estoy ya morí?

Amm esto parece la habitación de un chico... Queee?

Esto está mal donde rayos estoy lo último que re cuerdo es… no puede ser…. E sido mordida por un vampiro... nooo /sollozos/ la misma bestia que mato a mis padres... x_x_... si fui mordida debería tener marcas en mi cuello _

_Me pare de la cama y me mire en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y me enfoque en mi cuello…O_O nooo marcas de colmillos..._

_De repente se abrió la puerta que estaba a mi derecha, de ella salió un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules (muy guapo) vestía un pantalón negro… no traía camisa,/... aaaaa quien eres tú? Que hago aquí? porque tengo marcas en mi cuello?_

_Fin del PDV_

_Len- tranquila ven siéntate, te lo explicare /le toca el hombro/_

_Rin – espera no me toques _

_Len –está bien tranquila estas a salvo_

_(Se sentaron en la cama rin tenía la cara más roja que un tomate)_

_Rin- ya me vas a decir que hago aquí ¿? _

_Len- si, mira tu estabas en el mirador era de noche y te estabas colapsando entonces tu aroma llamo mi atención y no podía dejarte morir así que….(se queda callado)_

_Rin- QUE…QUE PASO...?_

_Len- mordí tu cuello para que pudieras vivir_

_Rin – 0.0 eso quiere decir que tu eres un…/traga saliva/ vampiro _

_Len- amm sii_

_Rin –eso quiere decir…. Que yo me convertí en un vampiro..._

_Len- sii... _

_Rin- Que no puede ser /llorando/ cómo pudiste… _

_Len-tranquila perdón por qué lloras ¿?_

_Rin- por algo que no te importa…. aaa me dule el pecho aaa que pasa…_

_Len- tienes hambre..._

_Rin- aaa que hay de comer _

_Len- aamm yo… tienes que beber mi sangre..._

_Rin- que por que noo..._

_Len –de que crees que se alimentan los vampiros_

_Rin- rayos cierto no quiero..._

_Len- vamos necesitas comer..._

_Rin- no te morderé _

_Len-porque no tiene nada de malo a hora estamos casados _

_Rin- O_O queeee casados cómo es posible…_

_Próximo capitulo _

_Estamos casados O_O_


	3. Chapter 3 estamos cazados OO

_Len-porque no tiene nada de malo a hora estamos casados _

_Rin- O_O queeee casados cómo es posible…_

_CAPITULO 3_

_Estamos casados O_O_

_Rin- como es posible que tu y yo estamos casados como, cuando ¿?_

_Len- tranquila te lo explicare… cuando te mordí... no bebí toda tu sangre solo un poco e inyecte mi veneno para que no murieras… entonces… tu inconscientemente también me mordiste por tu sed de sangre eso significa que realizamos… una boda vampiro…_

_Rin- aaa eso lo explica… pero ni siquiera te conozco… _

_Len-umm lose ni siquiera se tu nombre ¿'?_

_Rin- etto… tienes razón disculpa soy rin_

_Len- yo len, ya telo había dicho antes de que te desmayaras _

_Rin- aaa duele mi boca que pasa _

_Len se acerca lentamente, rin se empieza a poner roja /._

_Len- abre tu boca… umm no pasa nada solo que tus colmillos están brotando vamos muérdeme…_

_Rin- (/) aaii no puedo hacer eso_

_(el hambre se impuso a la voluntad de rin , sus ojos se pusieron de color carmesí , y sus colmillos se dejaron bermas .. len la abrazo rin empezó a jadear tratando de controlarse pero el olor de la sangre de len la volvía loca , por fin rin termino clavando sus colmillos en el suave cuello de len causando que len gimiera del pequeño dolor y placer al saber que su pequeña dama lo había mordido ….rin despego sus colmillos del cuello de len lentamente , luego lambio su cuello en la herida para no desperdiciar la deliciosa sangre de len ..)_

_Len- satisfecha_

_Rin- etto...s...ii, perdón /_

_Len- es mi turno…/sonrisa de lado/_

_Rin- que - ¿?_

_Len – yo también tengo que comer...Jeje_

_Rin- etto… no tengo otra opción...Verdad..._

_Len- No (risa burlona) _

_Len se fue acercando lentamente al cuello de rin, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí , sus colmillos salieron a relucir y antes de morderla, beso su cuello con dulzura lo cual causo que rin se estremeciera y tirara su cabeza hacia atrás , en ese momento len penetro su cuello ,y a rin se le escapo un gimió lo cual provoco que len deseara seguir bebiendo su sangre ,pero len se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo, ya que si seguía bebiendo de rin la podía matar , sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus colmillos se ocultaron ,Se aparto lentamente de su cuello y dijo ._

_Len-rin te sientes bien..._

_Rin-si no te preocupes…_

_Len-es hora de que te bañes...Preparare el baño..._

_Rin- etto… pero no tengo ropa… _

_Len-no te preocupes la mía te quedara…_

_Rin- ok... /_

_Len- mira esta camisa te quedara_

_(Le paso una camisa blanca con amarillo y un chor corto color negro la camisa le quedaba como bata así que no avía mucho problema)_

_Rin termino de bañarse y le pregunto a len…_

_Rin-len donde dormiré _

_Len- aquí en nuestra cama_

_Rin- quieres decir que los 2 dormiremos en la misma cama… __

_Len-si la mansión está llena de mas vampiros y aun tienes olor de humana así que ellos no dudaran en matarte no saben que eres mi esposa no dejare que te hagan daño… siempre te protegeré tenlo presente…_

_Próximo capitulo _

_En la misma habitación_

_Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado xD_


End file.
